Enemistad Familiar
by ElPoderYenapa
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han perdido a seres querido?, ¿Pasaste por algo que te cambie todo tu ser?, ¿Has visto el rojo punzante correr por el suelo?, y si es asi, ¿Te ha lastimado verlo?... Preguntas que debes hacerte para entender la historia que Junjie esconde, lo ha hecho bien, aunque, no sera por mucho tiempo... "Lo siento, hermanito... Pero hay que hacer sacrificios..."
1. Chapter 1

**¡SORPRESA! Actualización de: "Enemistad Familiar". En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :3...**

* * *

**Capitulo 6...**

**Te Haz Pasado De La Raya...**

* * *

Un nuevo amanecer, Junjie se encontraba en el patio trasero, entrenando lanzamiento, debía tener mucho cuidado, puesto que aun no se había recuperado del todo de semejante apuñalada que Kai le hizo, debía estar alerta, conocía a su hermano, y podía atacar en cualquier momento.

Junjie disparo una carnero, que logro derribar un hongo, pero regreso aun transformada, el pelinegro noto que iba a atacarle, pero fue rapido y logro saltar antes de que siquiera le tocara, Junjie hizo un aterrizaje perfecto, mientras la babosa saltaba a su mano.

\- Buen tarbajo. - Elojio el Lanjua, acariciandole la cabeza, la carnero, sonrio y regreso a su tubo, Junjie decidio subir de nivel, y cargo una trilladora, pero justo cuando iba a dispararla...

\- Vaya que eres terco... - Dijo una voz femenina, que logro sobresaltar al oji-café, Junjie se giro y vio a la Montaner, junto con la banda, a excepción de Pronto.

\- Oh, hola... - Saludo el pelinegro, sonriendoles.

\- ¿Qué haces aqui?, aun no te haz recuperado de la herida, deberías estar descansando. - Comento Eli, el pelinegro suspiro pesadamente ante esto, sabía que tenía razón, pero tambien sabía lo que podría pasar.

\- Eso ya lo se, pero, ¿Vieron como Kai logro derrotarme?, es obvio que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, por eso debo entrenar, ademas, él me conoce como yo a él, asi que podría tratar de acabar con lo que yo valoro. - Respondió el joven, firme con su desición. - Y no lo voy a permitir... -

\- Pero tienes que descansar, estas herido, si vuelven a luchar, de seguro Kai aprovechara esa herida y te matara. - Hablo Trixie, ese era un buen punto, Junjie aun estaba debil desde la apuñalada, Kai podía aprovechar eso, golpearlo en ese punto, y luego terminar el trabajo, Junjie sabía que ellos tenían razón, pero temía que Kai les hiciera daño, a los que ahora consideraba familia.

\- Se que tiene razón, pero conozco a mi hermano, deben confiar en mi. - Respondió Junjie, aun firme de su desición.

\- Eres muy terco, ¿Lo sabías?. - Dijo Kord, viendo que no podían razonar con el Lanjua.

\- Si... Me lo decían mucho antes de conocerlos... - Respondió el oji-café, levantando los hombros.

\- ¡A desayunar!. - Le escucharon decir a Pronto desde el refugio.

\- Quiza una pausa, no haría daño. - Comento el Lanjua, Nicolle, Trixie, Eli y Kord, asintieron y fueron al refugio, pero justo cuando iban a entrar, le escucharon decir al topoide...

-¿Qué es esto?, es la receta de la abuela de Pronto: Guiso de escarabajos con oregano de larva, y albondigas de caracol... - Despues se escucho un chillido de babosas. - ¿Qué?... ¡Las proteinas de esta receta les ayudaran!, ¡Estan muy flacos!, ¡Babosas malagradecidas!.-

Al escuchar eso, tragaron duro, eso no sonaba nada bien, pero... Ya que...

* * *

**Con Kai...**

En una pequeña cabaña, situada en una cueva oculta, iluminada por cristales lumino, pero el brillo era tenue, lo que le daba a la caverna un aspecto sombrio, Kai se encontraba en la sala de la cabaña, sentado en el comedor, mirando algunos mapas.

\- Entonces... Mi querido hermano pequeño, esta enamorado... Jaja... Y como ahora se cuanto vale ella para él... Supongo que... Puedo cambiar las reglas de este juego... - Dijo Kai, mirando los mapas... Y no... No eran mapas para ir por BajoTerra...

* * *

**Luego... ¿Que?, no se que mas poner ahora...**

Kai regreso a espiar a la banda esa, esperaba el momento para llevar a cabo su plan, tenía que ser paciente, o si no, fallaría.

El tiempo paso lentamente, y sin darse cuenta, ya había anochecido, pero había valido la pena, salio de su escondite, y fue a la puerta, con unas pequeñas herramientas, logro forzar el seguro, y abrir la puerta, silenciosamente, subio las escaleras, rebisando cada cuarto, y curiosamente se encontro con el cuarto de Junjie, el susodicho se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, como su cabello estaba suelto, parte de este le cubría su ojo izquierdo. **(Me salio rima, xD).**

\- Quisiera ver tu cara cuando te enteres, hermanito... - Susurro Kai con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, luego, cerro la puerta suavemente para que no lo escuchara, sabía que Junjie tenía el sueño ligero.

Siguio caminando, no encontraba lo que quería encontrar, quiza ni estaba en el refugio, hizo un ultimo intento y abrio la ultima puerta, encontrando lo que quería: A Nicolle.

\- Bueno, querida... Tu me seras muuuuy util... - Dijo Kai, acariciandole la mejilla a la castaña.

Mientras tanto, Junjie seguía dormido, pero...

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!. - Grito una voz femenina, despertandolo al instante.

\- Oh no, ¡Nico!. - Dijo el pelinegro para salir volando de la habitación, la banda ya estaba saliendo de sus habitaciones alertados por el grito.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!. - Pregunto Trixie.

\- Eso vamos a averiguarlo. - Respondió Junjie seriamente, el quinteto corrio hacia la ultima habitación, pero al abrirla... No había nadie, la ventana estaba abierta, y había una nota en la cama, Junjie tomo la nota y comenzo a leerla, en voz alta.

" Ya se tus sentimiento por ella, hermanito"

" Ahora no tienes escapatoria... "

" Si la quieres tanto... Mejor dicho, si la AMAS tanto..."

"Entonces... Nos veremos en la Caverna Shanghái... "

" En donde vivio 'C.L.' "

" Y si no vienes... Va a quedar claro que me equivoque respecto a su relación... O que eres un cobarde... "

" ... Y la hare sufrir... "

"Atentamente..."

" Tu hermano... "

" Kai... "

Junjie al terminar de leer esto, empuño tanto su mano derecha, que tenía la nota, con tanta fuerza, que la nota se arrugo, y su mano empezo a sangrar de sobre-manera, esto ya había llegado muy pero muy lejos, sabía cual era esa caverna, y ese lugar del que Kai hablaba, y no le gustaba, en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Caverna Shanghái?. - Pregunto Eli bastante confundido, Trixie, él y Kord miraron a Pronto, pidiendo explicaciones, pero...

\- Pronto no conoce ninguna caverna con ese nombre. - Dijo el rastreador encogiendose los hombre.

\- Pero yo si... - Dijo Junjie, con voz sorpresivamente calmada. - No conces ninguna caverna con ese nombre... Por que esa caverna, no es de BajoTerra... - Esto sorprendio a la banda.

\- Un momento... Junjie, ¿Estas diciendo que...?.

\- Así es, Eli... Tendremos que ir a las Cavernas Del Este... - Interrumpio Junjie a Eli, empuñando con aun mas fuerza sus manos...

* * *

**¿A que creeyeron que se me olvido este fic?, ¡Pues no!, xD**

**Oigan, ¿Que les parecio?, ¿Sabían que el nombre de la caverna mencionada, osea "Shanghái" es el nombre de la cuidad mas poblada de China?... De ahi saque el nombre...**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon.**

**-LaDiosaYenapa...**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡SORPRESA! Actualización de: "Enemistad Familiar". En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :3...**

* * *

**Capitulo 7...**

**Tormentos Del Pasado...**

* * *

**PDV De Eli...**

Fue muy difícil reponer los materiales necesarios pero lo logramos, Kai al parecer había hecho una maquina así pero la destruyo de inmediato, Junjie nos ayudo con lo del mecanismo y la apariencia, ya que, con lo de Goon Doc... En fin, logramos activar el portal con las Fandango, viendo de nuevo ese portal, pero hecho por nosotros.

\- Escúchenme bien... Soy el único de nosotros que conoce las Cavernas Del Este, y sabe donde queda la Caverna Shanghái, no quiero que ninguno se aleje... - Dijo Junjie, su ceño estaba un poco fruncido, y en su mirada se reflejaba frialdad y su voz estaba apagada y muy seria, de verdad no me puedo creer que Kai le este haciendo esto, secuestrar a un ser muy querido para él, si saben a que me refiero, y obligarlo a ir al lugar que perdió a causa de Goon Doc, e ir a una Caverna de la que ha tratado de olvidarse durante todos estos años... Tanto estrés le debe estar enfermando.

Bueno, avanzamos con nuestras mecas, el portal era un poco terrorífico, gracias a BajoTerra que había por lo menos un suelo o ¿Quien sabe?, luego de unos cuantos minutos traspasamos completamente el portal que seguía abierto, las Cavernas Del Este tenían un aspecto muy aterrador, los edificios estaban destruidos, eran ruinas, y para ser sincero, este tipo de edificios me recordaban a China o Japón, en fin, el silencio era escalofriante, y todo tenía un aspecto sombrío y había babosas malvadas rondando de aquí para allá, un poco de niebla, y algunos escombros, y restos de lanzadoras, mecas, incluso ropas, que bueno que no nos hemos encontrado con alguno de los esclavos de Goon Doc, o habría problemas, pues recuerdo que esa babosa menciono algo sobre un ejercito, y si estaba encerrado aquí, ya deben saber que significa.

Junjie suspiro bajando la mirada, pero luego la volvió a alzar, para mirar al alrededor, y sorpresivamente, sonrió. - Nos están siguiendo.. Desde hace 5 minutos... - Momento, ¡¿Qué acaba de decir?!, Junjie cargo una demoledora en la lanzadora de su mano derecha, y la disparo hacia la derecha, revelando a unos esclavos de Goon escondidos detrás de unas rocas, eran 10... Y yo solo tengo una duda, ¡¿Por que chingadas Junjie no lo dijo antes?!.

Bueno, nos preparamos, cargamos nuestras lanzadoras, dispare a Joules, que electrocuto a 2 de ellos, Trixie disparo a una Trilladora, pero lograron esquivarla, me dispararon una Carnero malvada, la esquive, Kord disparo a Masa y le dio a 3 de ellos, Pronto disparo a Apestosa, pero, al parecer aquí son mas fuertes, pues el mal olor no les afectaba, Junjie disparo a Juju, quien rodeo con fuego a 2 de ellos, después disparo una Squirla Helada, que termino cristalisandolos a ambos, uno estaba a punto de acercarse para darle un golpe en la espalda, pero el chino este al parecer sabía que eso iba a pasar, pues ni miro para darse cuenta, y le dio tremenda patada en la cabeza que se podría decir que mando a volar al esclavo, Pronto disparo una Aracnired que logro atar a dos de ellos, después disparo una Torpedo que los dejo fuera de combate, debo admitir que esa fue una buena movida, quedaban 3 de ellos, sería fácil, ellos al parecer decidieron hacer un ataque triple, dispararon una Demoledora, una Carnero, y una Torpedo, pero Junjie detuvo a las babosas con el Slug-Fu, pero no devolvió el ataque... ¿Qué planea hacer?.

**Fin Del PDV...**

**PDV De Trixie...**

Ya deben saber la mayoría de la historia gracias a Eli, pero en fin, no devolvió el ataque, en realidad me estaba comenzando a confundir, elevo a las babosas e hizo un confuso movimiento con los brazos, el cuerpo de las malvadas retenidas por el ataque, empezó a brillar mas y mas hasta que esa luz nos cegó a todos, y cuando pudimos ver, me quede sorprendida, ¡Las babosas habían vuelto a la normalidad!, ¡¿Cómo?!, seguían transformadas, pero estas se volvieron contra los tres esclavos de Goon, derribandolos y dejándolos "K.O".

\- ¡Wow!. - No pude evitar decir, eso... Eso fue impresionante, ¡Las curo sin necesidad de una Sanadora!.

\- ¡Junjie, eso fue asombroso!; ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!. - Pregunto Eli aun asombrado, para nuestra sorpresa los ojos del chino dieron un pequeño brillo doradizo, luego parpadeo dos veces pero luego ya estaban normales.

\- La verdad... No lo se.. - Nos respondió. - En realidad, ni yo sabía que podía hacer eso... No, otra vez... - Un momento, ¿Qué acaba de decir?.

\- ¿Qué cosa?. - Pregunto Kord, quitándome las palabras de la boca.

\- Antes de poder controlar fácilmente el Slug-Fu, me costaba mucho controlarlo, básicamente, terminaba derribando un árbol o dos, pero, también me pasaban cosas sin saber el por que, hacía cosas sin saber por que lo hacía o como... No se como hice ese ataque, jamas lo había aprendido y nunca creí que sería un ataque del Slug-Fu... - Nos respondió, levantando los hombros.

\- Oh... - Respondimos nosotros, un tanto frustrados.

\- No perdamos mas tiempo, vamos. - Dijo Junjie para volver a montarse en su meca y arrancar, nosotros le imitamos y le seguimos.

Hubo algunos incidentes con los esclavos de Goon Doc, algunos gracias a Pronto, pero de ahí ya no mas, fueron casi 15 minutos los cuales llevamos en mecas, pero Junjie se detuvo abruptamente, deteniéndonos a todos.

\- Llegamos... - Nos dijo, para desviarse y entrar a una caverna, me sentí un poco extrañada al ver el aspecto de ese lugar, era muy polvoriento, había mas ruinas que en las demás cavernas, traía un aire de tristeza, dolor y muerte, se veían algunos esqueletos, que asustaban un poco a Pronto, restos de armas, tanto lanzadoras, como cuchillos, incluso se veían esqueletos de babosas, había bastante ceniza esparcida por el lugar, todo se veía gris, y muy maltratado, había sangre seca por todo el lugar, y juro haber escuchado un lamento, varios gritos, chillidos de babosas y llantos, las casas estaban todas destruidas, y muy pocas aun conservaban su forma, restos de mecas... ¿Qué había pasado aquí?. Junjie suspiro pesadamente, y empuño su mano izquierda, pero fue poco tiempo para que dejara de hacerlo, ¿Esta de verdad era la Caverna Shanghái?.

Seguimos caminando hasta una casa que aun conservaba su forma, con un simple toque, la puerta se partió en miles de pedazos, es algo muy típico de la madera quemada, entramos a la casa viéndola por dentro, habían formas de muebles, plantas ya hechas cenizas, prácticamente todo estaba o negro o gris, excluyendo la sangre seca que había en las paredes, que decía **"ESTO NO TERMINA AQUÍ, ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO"**. Que para ser sinceros, me estaba asustando.

\- Que raro... La nota decía que en donde... "Tu ya sabes quien", vivía, pero Kai no esta. - Murmuro Junjie a Juju, pero aun así, nosotros lo escuchamos, él empezó a ver el lugar, y cuando pasaba una mano por la pared, se hundió por error, pero se dejo ver una escalera formándose cerca de nosotros, pero hay algo que no cabe aquí, ¿Por que Junjie dijo "Tu ya sabes quien", en ves de su nombre o siquiera "C.L."?. - Wow... No sabía que eso estaba ahí... Otro de sus secretos... - Comento, un momento, ¿"Otros secretos"?, ¿Y acaso Junjie había estado aquí antes?.

\- Trixie, mira esto... - Me susurro Eli, sacando silenciosamente, de unos escombros, un marco... Me acerque con cuidado de que Junjie nos viera, quizá le moleste que veamos esto, el marco estaba en perfectas condiciones, Eli limpio un poco de polvo del marco, y nos quedamos asombrados con la foto: Eran 3 personas, un adulto y dos niños, el adulto era una versión mas madura de Junjie, de 37 años por lo que veo, tenía la piel clara, los rasgos, el cabello negro, los ojos cafés, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, y tenía los mismos flecos que el chino, solo que para abajo, uno de los niños era un poco mas alto que el otro, ambos niños estaban abrazados, y con enormes sonrisas en el rostro, y el hombre tenía una sonrisa ligera. - Que raro... ¿Quien crees que sea ese hom...?. -

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?. - Pregunto alguien a nuestras espaldas, nos asustamos al reconocer la voz, nos volteamos lentamente, para ver a Junjie con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada de curiosidad.

\- Junjie... No estábamos haciendo nada. - Respondí, con una sonrisa bastante inocente.

\- Si, no es que estemos viendo un marco que se salvo, pero... - Eli la arruino, Junjie al oír eso, frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, vio el marco que estaba en la mano de Eli, él le entrego el marco, Junjie vio la oto asombrado, se veía mas bien incrédulo.

\- Esto... Esto... ¿Esto se salvo?. - Murmuro Junjie, sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras veía sorprendido el marco, lo admito, no me espere de él una pregunta tan estúpida.

\- Un momento... ¿Por que dices "Esto se salvo"?, ¿Acaso sabes que pasó aquí?. - Pregunto Eli, cruzándose de brazos. - Junjie, ¿Hay algo que no nos has contado?... Recuerda que puedes confiar en nosotros... - Completo, el chino dio un simple suspiro tembloroso para asentir con la cabeza.

\- En realidad... Si Eli, hay algo que no les he contado... Kai me conoce bien, sabe cuanto me duele regresar aquí, y mas con lo del caso de Goon Doc... ¿Ven a ese hombre en el marco?. - Nos pregunto, señalando al hombre, nosotros asentimos con la cabeza. - Bien... Ese hombre... Era al que Kai se refería en la nota, las iniciales... Su nombre era Corin Lanjua... Era mi... Mi... Mi padre... - Eli y yo abrimos los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, con razón no le agradaba esta caverna.

\- Entonces... De los niños, el mas alto es Kai... - Dijo Eli, señalando al niño mas alto de los dos. - ... Y el mas pequeño, eres tu... -

\- Entonces... La Caverna Shanghái... Es tu caverna natal... - Dije, yo... Yo no me puedo creer esto. - Aquí fue donde ocurrió la tragedia... Donde viste morir a tus padres, y perdiste todo lo que te importaba a esa edad... - Ahora si que me siento mal por él, la tragedia, lo de Goon Doc, la apuñalada, el secuestro, el venir aquí... No puedo creer que Junjie pueda soportar tanto dolor.

\- Así es... Aquí viví mi niñez... Aquí fue donde todo comenzó, en esta casa yo viví... Odio venir aquí, por que revive esos recuerdos... Por mucho que los quiera olvidar, no puedo... Por eso había tratado de evitar esta caverna, todos estos años... - Dijo Junjie bajando la mirada, y luego de un suspiro pesado, la volvió a levantar. - Vamos, de seguro ahí deben estar... -

**Fin Del PDV...**

* * *

**PDV De Nicolle...**

¿Donde estaba?, no lo sabía, pero sentía que no era nada bueno.

Presione mis parpados con algo de fuerza para abrir mis ojos, espere a que mi visión se mejorara, y mire a mi alrededor, era parecido a un templo en un volcán, estaba atada, no podía moverme, y me quitaba las fuerzas, pero... ¿Por que estoy aquí?.

\- Veo que despertaste... - Mierda, esa voz no, cualquiera menos esa, cuando levante la vista, me encontré con el desgraciado de Kai, sonriendo de manera sádica.

\- ¿Donde estoy?. - Pregunte débilmente, me sentía débil, agotada, exhausta, apenas podía hablar.

\- En un sitio... - Respondió sarcásticamente, el muy hijo de... - Quien lo diría, al fin le encontré una debilidad definitiva a mi hermanito... - Espera, ¿Qué?.

\- ¿A qué... Te refieres?. - Le pregunte, aun débil, pero se notaba rabia en mi voz.

\- ¿Para que decírtelo?, lo arruinaría todo... - Me respondió, con un puchero, yo aun seguía muy confundida. - Pero lo que si te puedo decir, es que contigo... Podre cumplir con mis planes... - Hizo una pausa por que se escucho un ruido de pisadas. - Jejeje... Al parecer, si vino... No sabe lo que le espera... - Completo, estaba muy preocupada con lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía hacer nada.

Ahora... ¿Qué pasaría?.

* * *

**¡Hello!, ¿Me extrañaron?, pues yo si, es una muy larga historia para relatarla, me sera complicado actualizar, pero lograre hacerlo, de alguna manera u otra, jeje, por cierto, Milet, espero que actualizes, eso tambien va para otros escritores, jeje...**

**En fin, espero que es haya gustado**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon.**

**-LaDiosaYenapa...**

**PD: Creo que este es el cap mas largo de este fic, xD...**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Tanto tiempo sin actualizar!, quiero aclarar algo, en el fic, cuando Kai y Junjie esten en la misma escena, a Kai le dire "Lanjua Mayor", y a Junjie, "Lanjua Menor", por ya muy obvias razones, pero cuando estén separados, Junjie y Kai, si no están juntos en una escena, ambos los llamare "El Lanjua", si me entienden, en fin... ¡Nos Leemos Abajo! :3...**

* * *

**Capitulo 8...**

**Yo No Soy Como Tu...**

* * *

La banda seguía bajando por esas escaleras secretas que habían descubierto, habían escrituras en las paredes, símbolos, jeroglíficos en un lenguaje que no se entendía, Junjie veía todo con mucha curiosidad, pues aparte de que él nunca supo que vivía debajo de todo esto en su niñez, esto le parecía bastante extraño, ademas de que con cada paso que daba, sentía como sus brazos, hasta el codo, ardían como el fuego, pero eso ultimo lo ignoraba.

\- Junjie, ¿No sabías nada de esto cuando vivías aquí?. - Pregunto Kord, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Junjie negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

\- Siendo sincero, no... Nunca supe de esto... Al parecer mi padre me oculta algunas cosas... - Respondió el oji-café, mirando un poco sorprendido el lugar, gracias a Burpy y Juju podían ver a donde iban, de no, hubiera sido oportuno haber traído una linterna. - Pero lo que me parece extraño, es que Kai sepa de este lugar... -

\- ¿Y como sabes que Kai conoce este lugar?. - Pregunto Trixie, volteándose a mirarlo.

\- Pues... Revisamos la casa, de ambos pisos, por poco pensé que Kai me había engañado, pero cuando vi la escalera, pensé otra cosa. - Respondió el Lanjua, levantando los hombros.

\- Eso es un buen punto. - Le dijo Trixie, rodando los ojos, con una ligera sonrisa, la banda siguió bajando, hasta llegar a un tipo de recamara, era espaciosa, grande, también habían muchas escrituras, símbolos y jeroglíficos, también habían algunos tesoros, y oro, todos perfectamente organizados, en estantes de madera aun en perfectas condiciones.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER!. - Exclamo Pronto sorprendido, al ver la cantidad de oro que había dentro de unos cofres, la recamara prácticamente guardaba oro. - ¡JOVEN JUNJIE, ERES RICO!. -

\- Pronto, apenas me entere de que este lugar existía, ¿Cómo piensas que todo este oro me pertenece?... Y si así fuera, parte de este oro sería de Kai, ya que es mi hermano, esto podría ser una herencia para los dos. - Respondió el pelinegro, y tenía razón, Pronto suspiro y cruzo los brazos frustrado, ya se hubiera comprado una nueva meca-bestia, un nuevo bolso y pañuelo, incluso pudo haberse comprado la mitad de los negocios de BajoTerra con tanto oro, pero bueno, así es la vida. **("Así es la vida", esa es una de mis frases mas habituales, xD)**.

\- Kai no esta en este lugar. - Dijo Eli, viendo con sumo cuidado la habitación.

\- Eso es verdad. - Apoyo Trixie. - Junjie, ¿Y si ni esta aquí?... - No hubo respuesta. - Junjie, responde... - Nada. - ¿Junjie?. - Seguía callado. - ¡Oye, chino!. - Aun, nada.

Junjie siguió viendo la habitación, no podía oír a la banda por que su mente estaba en otro lado.

"Tiene las marcas... No puede ser".

"Tranquila, si el sello es efectivo, no habrá peligro y podrá vivir como una persona normal".

"Pero Corin, ¿Y si no funciona?, esas marcas hacen a Junjie una persona altamente destructiva e inestable, podría haber una gran catástrofe..."

"Tranquila amor, funcionara... Y si la muerte toca su melodía para nosotros sus padres, y no podamos protegerlo... Kai lo protegerá, confía en mi... Te lo prometo..."

Todas esas voces las escuchaba en su mente, y no sabía por que, las reconocía a ambas, la primera, la de su madre, la segunda, la de su padre, su mirada estaba perdida en una de las paredes, y de pronto, se le vino una pequeña visión: Tres personas estaban pisando esa misma recamara, la visión era borrosa, así que Junjie no identificaba quienes eran, pero de algo estaba seguro, dos personas, tenían algo en sus brazos, una de las figuras era un hombre, y tenía algo pequeño en sus brazos, no lo identificaba, pues estaba cubierto con una pequeña manta de color amarillo, otra figura era la de una mujer, y también tenía algo entre sus brazos, pero tampoco lo identificaba, también era cubierto por una pequeña manta pero de color rojo-pastel, y la ultima estaba con las manos vacías, estas personas tomaron un pequeño espejo, uno extraño, tenía inscritos grabados en el, e incrustaciones de oro, también tenía algunos símbolos en el mismo cristal, vieron por el espejo y traspasaron la pared como si fueran fantasmas, después la visión se borro.

\- ¡OYE, CHINO!. - Escucho de pronto, logro ver a Trixie gritándole y sacudiéndolo por los hombros, se veía bastante preocupada, ¿Por qué hacía eso?, ni que acababa de morirse. - ¡CHINO, RESPONDE!. -

\- ¡Ah!. - Grito Junjie, alarmado mientras sacudía la cabeza, después vio que aun estaban en la recamara, pero de repente, salio corriendo hacia el cofre, donde Pronto aun estaba viendo el oro. - ¡Quítate!. - Le grito, mientras con una mano, lo empujaba, así apartándolo, y empezó a rebuscar entre el cofre, hasta encontrar ese mismo espejo entre la visión, después lo enfoco en la misma pared, viendo ya un grande pasillo, lo quito de la vista para comprobar, y la pared estaba de nuevo, comprobando así, que era una ilusión, después, salio corriendo, directo a la pared, para, a ojos de la banda, atravesarla, como si fuese un fantasma.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. - Pregunto la banda sorprendida, ¡¿CÓMO LO HIZO?!, después Junjie volvió de la pared, pero, asomándose.

\- Oigan. - Llamo Junjie, captando la atención de la banda. - ¿Vienen o que?.

\- Como... ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!. - Pregunto Trixie impresionada, de lo que estaba viendo, es decir, no todos los días se ve a alguien traspasando una superficie solida, y quizá sagrada, como si fuese un fantasma.

\- Solo pasen como si la pared no existiera, confíen en mi. - Respondió el oji-café, la banda se vio entre si, solo para hacerlo, y para su sorpresa, traspasaron la pared como si fueran fantasmas. - ¿Qué les dije?. -

\- Como... ¿Cómo hicismos eso?. - Pregunto Eli, Junjie enfoco el espejo en la pared, y le indico a Eli que mirara a traves de él, y cuando Eli lo hizo, la pared ya no estaba, luego miro sin el espejo, la pared si estaba, luego volvio a mirar el espejo.

\- Eli, este no es un espejo cualquiera... Se llama "Lente De La Verdad". - Respondió Junjie. - Digamos que este templo tambien puede tener ilusiones, que hacen que la personas crean que ya no hay mas, pero sinceramente, yo no creo en los callejones sin salida. -

\- ¿Pero como sabías que el espejo estaba ahí?. - Pregunto Trixie.

\- En realidad no lo se, siento como si ya huviera estado aqui antes, pero no recuerdo haber estado aqui. - Respondió el Lanjua.

\- Oh... - Dijo la banda, para volver a encaminarse por el templo.

Varios obstaculos los pasaron facilmente, Pronto activo ciertas trampas que casi les costarían la vida a la banda, y Kord ahora llevaba al topoide al estilo, costal de papas, para que no vuelva a pasar, Junjie con cada paso que él y la banda avanzaban, sentía que sus brazos ardían mas, pero lo ignoraba y actuaba como si nada estuviera pasando.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de una recara, el clima era caliente, casi parecía un volcan, la entrada estaba abierta, y cuando entraron a la habitación, quedaron impactados con lo que vieron: Había lava, rodeando el suelo, y lo que estaban pisando era madera de un puente, la habitación tenía varias escrituras, y algunas imagenes, y lo que dejo a la banda de piedra, fue ver a la Montaner encadenada en la pared. Junjie rapidamente, fue corriendo a desencadenarla, y para sorpresa de todos, hasta para él, tenía la suficiente fuerza como para romper los grilletes.

\- ¡Nico!. - Dijo el joven sostendiendola, viendo como ella abría lentamente los ojos. - ¿Estas bien?. -

\- Eso creo... - Respondió la castaña, cuando recordo algo importante. - Hay que irnos... Es una trampa... -

\- Yo no lo creo... - Dijo una voz, de quien sabe donde, salio Kai, sonriendo de manera sadica. - Que bueno volver a verte, hermanito... -

\- ¡KAI!. - Grito la banda.

\- El mismo. - Respondió el mencionado, aun sonriendo. - Acabemos esto, aqui. - Dicho esto, Kai disparo una babosa demoledora, que la banda esquivo perfectamente.

\- ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!. - Pregunto Junjie. - ¡SI SIGUES HACIENDO ESO, LA ESTRUCTURA DE ESTE TEMPLO, VA A CAER ENCIMA DE NOSOTROS!. - Le advirtio.

\- Pero que aburrido eres hermani... - No pudo continuar, ya que Junjie le dio tremendo puñetaso a la cara, que practicamente lo mando a volar. - Bien, si así lo quieres. -

Kai le devolvio el puñetaso, pero Junjie se lo detuvo con la mano logrando torcersela, Kai le dio una patada en la cabeza, logrando liberar su brazo, la banda se alerto, y mientras Pronto, se encargaba de vigilar el estado de Nicolle, Eli, Trixie, y Kord, fueron para ayudar a Junjie, Kord trato de propinarle un puñetazo a Kai en el estomago, pero el Lanjua mayor, lo esquivo sin problemas, para despues darle una patada en el cuello, haciendo que Kord callera adolorido.

\- La fuerza no sirve de mucho, sin la velocidad, que complete el golpe. - Aconsejo Kai, logrando ver que Trixie corría hacia él, pero Kai fue rapido, y dio una voltereta en el suelo, para hacerla tropezar y carse, depues comenzo a patearla en las costillas, Eli al ver esto se enfurecio, y le dio un puñetaso en estomago a Kai, pero este comenzo a reirse de manera maniatica, Eli aunque nunca lo admitiría, Kai lo estaba asustando, pero salio de sus pensamientos cuando sientio tremendo golpe en la cara, segudo de uno en las costillas, otro en el pecho, y otro en la pierna, despues sintio como Kai lo estrangulaba, para caer inconsciente, Junjie al ver esto... Oh, al ver esto... Empuño sus manos con fuerza, mientras sentía como sus brazos ardían mas, y como la adrenalina pasaba de limites, esto, ya fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Junjie le dio un puñetaso a Kai en la cara, seguido de una patada en el cuello, luego un puñetaso en el estomago, despues un puñetaso de barbilla para arriba, despues lo tomo del brazo, para poder tirarlo al suelo, Kai hizo el mismo movimiento que el que hizo con Trixie, haciendo que Junjie cayera, para luego darle un puñetaso en el estomago, justo en la apuñalaba, luego, saco el cuchillo, pero...

\- No, no lo haras. - Dijo Junjie con una voz siniestra, para imitar el movimiento para hacer que Kai tropezara y cayera, para luego darle un puñetaso en la cara, y una patada en el estomago, el cuchillo había salido volando, y Junjie logro atraparlo, para luego tomar a Kai de la camisa y poner el cuchillo cerca de su cuello, como un tipo de amenaza. - ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!. - Pregunto furioso, mas Kai no respondía. - ¡¿POR QUÉ?!, ¡RESPONDEME!. - Nada. - ¡¿POR QUE MATASTE A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS INOCENTES?!, ¡RESPONDEME KAI LANJUA!. - Kai aunque no se notara, estaba asustado, de ver esa faceta de su hermano.

\- No puedo decirte la razón... - Respondió simplemente, ademas con una voz tranquila, contra-restando la actitud furiosa de su hermano pequeño.

\- Ow... - Dijo Eli despertandose, viendo a Kord, Trixie, Pronto y Nicolle mirando hacia otro lado, vio al mismo lado que ellos, y se sorprendio al ver a un furioso Junjie casi a punto de matar a Kai.

\- Eso es, matame, mata a todo lo que te queda de familia, vengate de todo lo que te hice. - Le dijo Kai, pero para su sorpresa, Junjie alejo el cuchillo, y luego, lo solto, lejos de su alcance.

\- Yo... **Yo No Soy Como Tu...**\- Le respondió Junjie, severo, para luego darle un puñetaso en la cara. - Yo no soy un psicopata. - Dijo mientras le daba una patada en el estomago. - Yo no soy un maniatico. - Dijo mientras lo tirava lejos. - Yo no soy un despiadado. - Dijo para darle otra patada. - Y mucho menos, soy un asesino... Yo no soy como tu... Y no voy a serlo... - Dijo, pero para su sorpresa... Kai sonrio, y comenzo a reirse.

\- Que bien, hermanito... - Le dijo Kai, respirando entre-cortadamente, luego limpio la sangre que salía de su boca. - Por que sería muy desconsiderado matar a alguien que solo trata de protegerte. - Dijo, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. -

* * *

**OMG, jeje, nah era broma, tendran que esperar hasta que actualize, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon**

**-LaDiosaYenapa...**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Tanto tiempo sin actualizar!. Nico ya vi lemon y te vas a arrepentir. En fin. ¡Nos Leemos Abajo!, :D...**

* * *

**Capitulo 9...**

**Fue Un Error Contartelo...**

* * *

\- ¡¿Portegerme?!. - Pregunto Junjie furioso, le parecía descarado que Kai dijera eso; Que tratara de protegerlo, si por su culpa, por poco perdía la vida, ¡Dos veces!, no podía creerse esto, había escuchado muchas hipocreías y mentiras, y no había creido en ellas, pero esta era la peor, Kai lo estaba tomando por idiota.

\- Lo que oiste, hermanito. - Respondió Kai, levantandose, a duras penas.

\- Explicate. - Pidio, mejor dicho, ordeno, Junjie, mientras empuñaba sus manos, mientra sentía como sus brazos ardían aun mas, sentía que sus brazos estaban en el infierno.

\- Como quieras, pero recuerda, hermanito; Que fuiste tu quien me lo pidio... - Vio como Junjie comenzaba a fruncir aun mas el ceño. - Te preguntare algo, ¿Te arden los brazos?, ¿De tu palma de mano, torso de mano, hasta el codo, ambos brazos?. - Le pregunto Kai, sorprendiendo a su hermano.

\- ... Odio admitirlo... Pero estas en lo correcto; Si me arden, ademas de que las partes que mencionaste, son las que me arden. - Respondió el Lanjua menor con frustación. **(Rime, ¡YOLO!)**.

\- Lo sabía... Apuesto a que te preguntaras; ¿Por qué?. - Junjie simplemente asintio. - Correcto, de nuevo, muy bien... Quitate los guantes, lanzadoras de muñeca, y remangate ambas mangas, hasta el codo. - Le pidio, Junjie arqueo una ceja, confundido, pero aun así, obedecio a lo que le pidio su hermano, se quito los guantes, lanzadoras, y se remango las mangas de ambos brazos hasta el codo, y se sorpendio al ver, marcas negras como la noche en ambos brazos, estaban en la palma y torso de ambas manos, estas marcas le llegaban hasta el codo, casi no parecían marcas, parecían tatuajes.

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ... ?!. - Pregunto Junjie horrorizado al ver esas marcas.

\- ¡ESO NO ESTABA CUANDO DESPERTASTE EN EL REFUGIO!. - Grito Eli, impresionado de ver esas marcas.

\- ¡¿DE DONDE APARECIO ESO?!. - Pregunto Trixie, igual que Eli, tenían razones para estar asi.

\- ¿De donde aparecieron?... Buena pregunta, aunque no lo crean, esos no son tatuajes... Son marcas de nacimiento... - Dijo Kai, sorprendiendo aun mas a todos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. - Pregunto la banda.

\- ¡¿MARCAS DE NACIMIENTO?!, ¡PERO SI ANTES NO ESTABAN EN MIS BRAZOS!. - Respondió Junjie confundido, horrorizado y sorpendido, es decir, es imposible que antes no esten en tus brazos, y cuando te descuides por al menos un minuto, y vuelvas a mirar, esten marcas negras en tu brazo.

\- Junjie, tu no conoces la historia, ni papá, ni mamá, ni yo, queriamos que lo supieras... Hace muchos años, cuando yo era apenas un bebé, y tu no habías nacido, nuestros padres habían descubierto que unos brujos trataban de invocar a un demonio, pelearon con ellos, pero lograron su objetivo, y algo negro con forma de garra logro tomar el vientre de nuestra madre... Y ella, estaba embarazada de ti... - Esto hizo que Junjie abriera los ojos como platos. - Mi padre logro cortarle la mano a esa cosa, y lograr que se esfumara... Pero... Dejo un pequeño residuo... El día que naciste, esas marcas ya estaban en tus brazos... Papá y mamá, ya sabían que fue esa batalla contra esa cosa, sabes, cuando papá descubrio este templo, pudo encontrar una salvación; Un sello... Eso fue lo que hizo que esas marcas desaparecieran, o que al menos se neutralizaran, pero sabes, este pequeño sello tiene un defecto; No es inmune al sufrimiento, asi que el día de la tragedia fue lo que comenzo a romperlo, pero rapidamente encontre una solución. - Le termino de contar. - Esa cosa, era un demonio; Ayeron, esas marcas dicen que si el sello se rompe va venir, por ti, ¿Ahora entiendes?. - Agrego.

\- ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO!. - Le grito Junjie, sin creer ni una sola palabra de Kai, pero no se había dado cuenta de un ligero detalle.

\- Entonces, respondeme esto: ¿Por que las marcas estan irradiando luz roja, hermanito?. - Pregunto Kai como si no fuera la gran cosa, Junjie miro ambos brazos, y en efecto, si estaban irradiando luz roja.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡NO PUEDE SER!, ¡NO ES CIERTO!. - Grito Junjie mientras veía sus brazos, esto ya era una verdadera pesadilla, aparte del tremendo ardor en sus brazos, que por cierto se volvio peor.

\- Te ardían y te arden los brazos, por que las marcas volvían a aparecer en tus brazos. Junjie, la mejor manera de protegerte era matandote, para evitar que el demonio tome tu cuerpo, y acabe con todo lo que amamos, aunque claro... Goon Doc ya se encargo de Las Cavernas Del Este. - Le dijo, como si no tuviera importancia.

El Lanjua menor, cayo de rodillas, ya no soportaban tanto dolor en sus brazos, hasta que sintio un dolor intenso, que era para él una tortura, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de pura agonía al sentir ese dolor, de sus brazos, salío un aura negra, llegando a elevarse, y Junjie sintio como los musculos en sus brazos se comenzaban a relajar, y el dolor se acababa, y Kai se dio cuenta que había comentido un error.

\- ¡¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESA COSA?!. - Pregunto la banda, viendo sorpendida a la cosa negra que estaban viendo, pero Kai ya sabía que era eso, y por primera vez en 7 años, se sentía mas preocupado que nunca.

\- Ayeron... - Murmuro el Lanjua mayor. - Mierda, comenti un error, uno grave. - Mascullo, se dio cuenta; Al contarle la historia a su hermano pequeño, había terminado de romper el sello... La unica protección que tenía del demonio.

\- Luego de tantos años, y de tantas tribulaciones, al fin he podido escapar de mi prisión, Kai Lanjua, debería agradecertelo. - Dijo la cosa negra con una voz demoniaca. - Aunque... No me pienso quedar esperando. - Dijo para volverse hacía Kai, Junjie vio esto, y aunque la banda le gritara que no, salio corriendo y logro empujar a Kai... Pero el demonio logro entrar a su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera inconsciente al suelo.

\- ¡JUNJIE!. Gritaron todos, para sorpresa de la banda, Kai corrio directamente hacia Junjie para tratar de agitarlo un poco.

\- Junjie, despierta... ¡Junjie! ¡Hermanito, no me hagas esto!. - Le empezo a gritar mientras lo agitaba bruscamente, sentía como el mundo se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos, y se sorprendio al ver como las marcas en los brazos de su hermano, comenzaban a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, e incluso la cicatriz su ojo derecho, comenzo a irradiar luz roja, mientras la piel se volvía aun mas palida, y de manera inesperada, "Junjie", abrio los ojos, pero estos ya no eran cafés... Eran rojos. - ¡AH!. - Grito Kai, al sentir como un viento feroz lo alejaba de su hermano, hasta caer un poco mas distanciado de la banda.

Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto y Nicolle, vieron impresionados a Kai, cuando escucharon una risa doble, voltearon, y quedaron horrorizados al ver a "Junjie", con ese aspecto.

\- ¡Insensatos!, ¡¿Cómo se atreven a profanar el templo del rey de la luz y las tinieblas?!. - Pregunto "Junjie", pero su voz ya no era igual, sonaba la voz demoniaca, y la de Junjie al mismo tiempo. - Como castigo... ¡Seran victimas de mi ira!. - Dijo mientras comenzaba a elevarse con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

La banda estaba dispuesta a ir, pero Kai los detuvo, los miro y les dijo. - No se acerquen... -

\- ¡¿Quien nos lo dice?!, ¡¿Tu?!. - Pregunto Eli, furioso con él.

\- ¡Tu no tienes derecho a decirnos nada!. - Reclamo Nicolle, furiosa por lo que Kai le había hecho al Lanjua menor.

\- Si lo tengo... Lo que paso, fue por mi culpa... Junjie es mi hermano pequeño. Yo lo meti en esto, y ahora... Voy a sacarlo... - Dijo Kai, con desición, notoría en sus ojos.

\- Te ayudaremos. - Dijo Eli con resignación, y entre dientes.

\- Claro que no. - Dijo Kai, para disparar una aracnired, que ato a la banda, y para que no escaparan tan facilmente, disparo una Squirla Helada, que creo un campo que los rodeo. - Va a lastimarlos, y pero, intentara matarlos... Por que ese... Ya no es mi hermano... -

* * *

**¡Estoy bastante cansada!, ¡Fuck You!... Bueno, no se como quedo este capitulo, y tenía miedo de que no les gustara, pero me arme de valor y lo subi, y como estoy demaciado cansada, solo dire esto:**

**¿Reviews?.**

**PD: Nico... Te vas a arrepentir...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hellow... Imaginense, lei el capitulo y me di cuenta de aue cometi un error, en vez de colocar "Z" puse una "Y", no puedo creer que haya confundido una letra, y es por que me equiveque en el nombre de "Azeron", ese es el verdadero nombre del demonio, jeje... Lo siento, :3_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 10...**_

_**Esto Es Entre Hermanos...**_

* * *

Kai tenía una mirada de tristeza, al ver el cuerpo de su hermano, poseido por el demonio del que lo debía proteger, esto ya había ido demasiado lejos, y todo era culpa suya. - Perdoname padre... - Dijo. - Pensaba que la mejor manera de proteger a Junjie era matandolo, pero ahora veo que solo lo acerque mas al peligro. - Se lamento, para luego empuñar sus manos. - Pero no dejare que mas cavernas sean destruidas por mi culpa, expulsare a Azeron del cuerpo de mi hermano... Te lo prometo... - Como si fuera una coinsidencia, un viento suave hizo que los cabellos negros de Kai, se movieran un poco, escucho un "Entonces lucha... Cumple tu promesa, confio en ti, hijo mio...", casi imperceptible, Kai sonrió aun con tristeza. - Me alegra que me hayas escuchado, padre... Pero como tu dijiste, lo hare. - El viento dejo de soplar, y la voz demoniaca con la del ser del Este se escucho.

\- "No me hagas perder el tiempo, espere mas de mil años para esto, ¡No esperare solo por un dialogo estupido!". - Grito Azeron, sonriendo maniatico, las marcas empezaron a irradiar luz roja, y el demonio alzo "Su brazo", para que una babosa infierno, hecha de luz rojiza, transformada, apareciera en "Su mano", Azeron hizo que "La babosa" saliera disparada hacia Kai, pero este la detuvo, mientras una luz azulina rodeaba a "La babosa".

\- "Que bueno que Padre tambien me enseño esta tecnica...". - Murmuro Kai agradecido, para desviar la babosa...

* * *

\- ¡Es increible que lo haya hecho de nuevo!. -

\- ¡¿Es que ese Kai es Bipolar?!. -

\- ¡Pronto no puede respirar!. -

La banda estaba furiosa, no solo por lo que Kai le había hecho a Junjie, tambien por que los volvio a humillar, y los excluyo de una batalla, ¡Luchar solo!, ¡Contra su hermano!, ¡Que esta poseido por un demonio!, ¡¿QUE CON ESO?!.

\- Gracias Sierra. - Agradecio Eli a su trilladora, que los había liberado de las telarañas. - Disparen Demoledoras a la Squirla Helada, eso la derribara. - Dijo, y la banda cargo sus lanzadoras...

* * *

El campo de Squirla Helada, había explotado, dejando ver a la banda de Shane soplando el humo que salía de sus armas, pero quedaron impresionados al ver como Kai desvíaba a varias babosas hecha de una especie de luz roja... ¡Con el Babosa-Fu!, ¡Imposible!, ¡Junjie era el unico que sabía de esa tecnica!... Según lo que ellos saben.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!. - Pregunto Kai, al ver a Eli y a los demas libres. - ¡NO DEBEN INTEVENIR EN ESTO!, ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDEN?!. - Dijo seriamente.

\- ¡No nos importa lo que nos hayas dicho!, ¡Mira lo que hiciste!. - Grito Eli.

\- ¡¿Como puedes llegar a pensar en que vamos a confiar en ti?!. - Le sigio Trixie.

\- ¡Eres un psicopata, y a la vez hipocrita!. - Le sigio la Montaner.

\- ¡Hacerle esto a tu propio hermano es imperdonable!, ¡Eres un ser inmundo!. - Gritaron Kord y Pronto, todos estaban furiosos con el Lanjua mayor, ya que ni el Dr. Blakk se atrevería a hacer algo como lo que Kai Lanjua había hecho, y era el colmo que ahora intentara remediar las cosas, el azabache era un desgraciado.

\- ¡YA LO SE!. - Grito Kai a todo pulmon, dejando a todos callados. - Se, que lo que hice, fue horrible, y se que estan furiosos conmigo, pero ahora, entiendo, lo que sienten. Junjie es mi hermano, y lo unico que yo quería hacer era evitar que algo le sucediera, y que sus consecuencias fueran catastroficas para las cavernas, nacimos del mismo vientre, y tenemos la misma sangre corriendo por nuestras venas. ¡Voy a sacar, a ese estupido de mi hermano!, ¡No me interesa lo que me cueste!. - Dijo Kai, con descición y determinación llameando en sus ojos cafés... Se parecía a Junjie cuando tomaba ese tipo de desciciones, se notaba mucho que eran hermanos, no solo por la apariencia, si no por la actitud, eso estaba claro, ahora si. - No importa si quieren ayudar, sera mas facil, pero recuerden que fue su descición. - Le aclaro a la banda. - Trixie, Eli, Pronto, distraigan a Azeron. Nico, Kord, vengan conmigo. - Ordeno, y con eso desvio la babosa, devolviendosela a Azeron, quien la esquivo.

\- ¡¿Y este demonio quien era?!. - Pregunto Kord, mientras corría junto a Kai.

\- No sé mucho sobre él, por lo que sé, estuvo de alidado con Goon Doc hace mucho tiempo, quiza esa babosa lo traiciono o algo. - Respondió el Lanjua mayor corriendo, mientras cargaba una Aracnired en su lanzadora de muñeca izquierda.

Azeron aterrizo en el suelo, y esquivo las babosas que le eran disparadas por Pronto, Eli y Trixie, había olvidado lo que se sentía tener un cuerpo, quiza "Prestado", desde la ultima vez que habí poseido a alguien. - "No recuerdo la ultima vez que me diverti tanto". - Dijo, intentando provocar a esos 3. - _**"Takrhoma"**_. - Murmuro en un idioma extraño, para que 4 cadenas negras salieran de "Su espalda", y trataran de atrapar al Shane, a la Sting y al GermiTopo.

\- ¡Wow!. - Grito Eli, esquivando una cadena, que casi le atravesaba el estomago, esa cadena desprendía una extraña aura negra, y juraría haber visto varios incritos japoneses. - ¡Demonios!. - Maldijo.

\- "¿Llamaste?". - Bromeo Azeron apareciendo detras de él, y dandole una patada en la espalda, derribandolo. Eli preparo su lanzadora, se volteo con Burpy cargada y apuntandole al demonio. - ¡¿Dispararas?!. - Esta vez solo sonaba la voz de Junjie, y se le notaba preocupado, el Shane ya consideraba al Lanjua menor parte de su familia, y sabía que si lastimaba a Azeron tambien lastimaría al ser del Este. - ¡ARGH!. - Azeron se sostuvo "Su cabeza", algo andaba mal. - ¡ELI DISPARA!. - Un pequeño destello café aparecio en los ojos del Asiatico, estaba peleando, Eli simplemente obedecio la orden, y disparo a Burpy, logrando mandar a volar al demonio.

\- Nicolle... - Llamo Kai a la Montaner, esta le miro. - ¿Mina esta contigo?. - Pregunto sorprendiendola, ¡¿Como es que él sabía de su babosa Paraiso?!.

\- ... Si... Lo esta. - Respondio ella, con firmeza pero por dentro seguía impresionada.

\- Necesito usarla. - Esto sorprendio mas a la oji-azul-grisaceo.

\- ¿Y para qué exactamente?. - Pregunto Kord, confundido, por lo que sabía, la babosa te permitía entender a otras babosas, pero nada mas, o eso era lo unico que sabía que hacía.

\- Esa es la parte complicada. Digamos que Mina tiene cierta habilidad como Goon... - Respondió el oji-café. - Confien en mi, si queremos ayudar a Junjie, tienen que darme la babosa, solo que cuando la use, mantengan segura a Mina... Y aguanten todo lo que puedan. - Explico, su plan era arriesgado, y sabía que tenía el riesgo de no volver, pero... Debía hacerlo, por su hermano, por su madre, por su padre... Incluso por él mismo.

\- ¿Como se que no es ningun truco?. - Pregunto Nicolle desconfiada, despues de lo que Kai le había hecho, no podía confiar tan facilmente. El azabache introdujo una mano en su camisa roja abajo de su chaqueta, y al sacarla, dejo ver un collar, este era muy raro, tenía dos dragones, uno blanco y uno negro, el blanco con el ojo negro, y el negro con el ojo café, estos dragones formaban una especie de Ying-Yang, y atras de ellos, había un simbolo, el de las Cavernas Del Este en oro, con una inicial en japones, Kai se quito el collar, y se lo entrego a la Montaner, dejandola confundida.

\- Lo entenderas, creeme. - Hablo Kai, antes de sin previo aviso, tomar a la babosa en tu tubo. Y cargar en su lanzadora de muñeca derecha. Y salir corriendo.

\- ¡Kai!, ¡Espero que actues rapido!. - Gritaba Trixie, mientras seguía esquivando las cadenas que trataban de atraparla o matarla, mientras Eli y Pronto hacía lo mismo.

Kai no respondió. _'Espero que funcione'. _Pensó preocupado y cerraba sus ojos por un momento. _'Por algo me enseñaste el Control Sangre, Padre'. _Pensó, cuando abrio los ojos, estos ya no eran totalmente cafés... Ahora tenían detalles verde Jade.

\- ¡AH!. - Grito Eli al sentir como una cadena negra lo atrapaba, Azeron sonreía con suficiencia.

\- "Diste buena lucha, eso lo admiro... Pero lastima, creía que serias capaz de mas...". - Dijo Azeron con orgullo, Eli sintio como esa cadena apretaba el agarre, logrando estrangularlo, su cara empezaba a pasar a ser violeta, mientras perdía la respiración. Pensó que sería su final, y espero que la cadena lo estrangulara lo suficiente como para matarlo, pero la cadena, sorpresivamente, lo solto.

Cuando el peli-azul cayó al suelo, empezo a toser fuertemente, desesperado por respirar, y aliviado por haber salido de esa, Nicolle y la banda, de inmediato fueron a socorrerlo, era claro que su lider estaría debil durante unos días, vieron a Azeron para ver que había pasado y por que solto a Eli, vieron a Azeron con los ojos abiertos como platos, con la respiración espasmodica, con la boca abierta, en expresión de dolor, asusto a todos cuando empezo a retorcerse de forma tetrica, dejo escapar un horrendo, distorsionado y estruendoso grito. Kai estaba inmovil con una mirada neutra y fria, severa, seria. Con sus ojos fijos en Azeron, el Lanjua mayor camino hacia el demonio, y le apunto con su lanzadora de muñeca que tenía a Mina cargada. - ¡SAL DE MI HERMANO!. - Grito con todas sus fuerzas, para disparar, Mina impacto transformada sobre Azeron, y desprendio una energía verdosa, que hizo que Kai cayera inconsciente, pero Azeron seguía en el juego, aunque sin saberlo con un ligero inconveniente...

* * *

_**P. D.V De Kai...**_

Lo había logrado, pude usar el Control Sangre bien, y pude usar a Mina como lo había planeado, aunque por consecuencia, solo yo entraría, no mi cuerpo. Espero que los demas sigan mis intrucciones.

Era un lugar vacio, negro, no había nada, ¿Asi era la mente de uno?, ¿O solo la de Junjie?, yo la imaginaba diferente. Pensé en eso hasta que me empeze a sentir extraño.

De repente, mis emociones parecían cambiar.

Empeze a sentirme mas preocupado de lo que estaba, sentía miedo, sentía rabia, sentía dolor, sentía odio, tenía tanto acumulado, me senti horrible, ¡Nunca había experimentado esto!, me empeze a hiperventilar, ¿Que estaba pasando?. Senti como la temperatura aumentaba, y vi... Vi fuego, vi cenizas, oi gritos, veía sangre... Vi a un niño.

Vi... Vi... Me vi a mi.

Tenía 11 años en ese tiempo, era un año mayor que Junjie aunque nadie lo notara, estaba cubierto de sangre, mi piel parecía roja, mi ropa que en ese tiempo era blanca, estaba cubierta de sangre, un cuchillo en mi mano izquierda, mi cabello, un poco despeinado, estaba llorando, y... Tenía una sonrisa de loco en el rostro, con cadaveres rodeandome en el suelo. Oh no, no, no... ¡ERA EL DÍA DE LA TRAGEDIA!, ¡NO PUEDE SER!.

Escuche una respiración un poco menos espasmodica que la mia o el pequeño yo, y vi a mi otra dirección. Otro niño.

Era... Era Junjie.

Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba llorando, y tambien tenía la respiración agitada, aunque no tanto como la mia, el pobrecillo estaba palido, tenía una expresión de miedo, solo había sangre en sus botas, pues no había matado a nadie, su ropa tambien era blanca, pero con manga-larga y guantes, para ocultar sus brazos, Padre, Madre y yo temiamos por ese sello en ese entonces, asi que él usaba eso, me estremeci al ver al pequeño Junjie a los ojos, aveces cuando miraba a mi hermano, veía una copia exacta de Padre, solo que mas joven, y eso no era la escepción en sus ojos, aveces eran tan profundos y penetrantes que me llegaban a asustar. Quiza yo tambien me parezca a mi padre, pero Junjie siempre fue el que mas se parecía, y aun se parece.

\- ¡¿POR QUE KAITO?!. - Pregunto el pequeño Junjie, llamandome por mi verdadero nombre, el tipico "Kai" por el que me llaman, no es mas que un apodo, su voz era firme, pero tanto en ese tiempo como ahora, yo sabía que estaba asustado, yo se reconocer cuando mi hermano tiene miedo o no, aunque por su expresión era bastante obvio.

El pequeño yo sonrio sadico. - Venganza. - Fue lo unico que el yo de ese tiempo respondió, era verdad, yo quería que esos miserables pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Padre y a Madre, y a toda esta Caverna, no pensé en el honor, o en proteger a Junjie, solo pensé en lo bien que se sentiría ver a los causantes de lo que pasó muertos en el piso.

\- ¡¿VENGANZA?!, ¡¿SOLO ESO?!. - Junjie estaba equivocado, no hacía esto por venganza, bueno, parte si, pero tambien por que... Mi plan era matarlo a él, pero antes, una pequeña prueba de mi parte. - ¡NO SOLO LOS MATASTE A "ELLOS"!, ¡MATASTE A TODOS!. - Me grito tratando de que entrara en razón.

\- ... - El pequeño Kai solo solto una risa, empeze a sentir confusión, pero yo sabía por que me rei, los mate a todos por que no quería testigos. - Junjie, la vida es dura, y suele jugar con nosotros y reirse de nuestro sufrimiento. - Ok, en ese tiempo leía muchos libros de tragedia, tanto que empeze a creer eso, aunque es muy problable que sea cierto. - De ahora en adelante, voy a seguir el juego, y lo hare a mi manera, ¡Jugare en la vida misma!. - ... ¿Olvide mencionar que tambien leía libros de drama?. Y... Siendoles sincero, no entendi que demonios quería decir con eso. - Aunque no quiero hacerlo solo. Nunca jugaste a nada en tu vida, asi que, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?. - ... Bien, eso me asuto un poco. El Junjie de ese tiempo miro al pequeño yo perplejo.

\- ¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿PIENSAS QUE VOY A SEGUIRTE?!, ¡OLVIDALO KAITO!, ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE YA!. - Le grito al Kai de ese tiempo.

El yo del pasado se quedo callado un momento, pero luego sonrio. - Comprendo. Pero... - Preparo el cuchillo. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. - _Lo siento, hermanito... Pero hay que hacer sacrificios..._ -

Despues de eso, el yo del pasado ataco al pequeño Junjie, y trato de clavarle el cuchillo en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, con tal de matarlo, pero el Junjie de ese tiempo no atacaba, nunca entendí porque no lo hizo, pero asi fue. El cuchillo estaba cerca de su cara. No. ¡NO, NO LO HAGAS!. - ¡AHHH!. - Grito mi pequeño hermano, cuando recibio un corte en la cara, desde un poco mas arriba de su ceja derecha, hasta el final de su mejilla derecha, pasaba por su ojo derecho, y era un poco horizontal la herida. Despues mi hermano pequeño fue empujado a una casa incediada, y el pequeño yo lo encerro allí y sin mas escapo.

Sentía una gran punzada de dolor en mi pecho, me senti horrible. Pensaba que mi hermano moriría alli por el panico que tenía, pero fue mi sorpresa que salio por la parte de atras de la casa, y dio unos siete pasos antes de caer al piso, y que la casa se viniera abajo. Afortunadamente, estaba a una distancia segura.

Asi que eso fue lo que pasó...

Lo vi, estaba llorando todavía, sangre se derramaba por su rostro, se mancho de la sangre que había en el suelo, duro asi unos dos minutos, antes de que se desmayara.

Despues todo se volvio negro, despues vi... Todo... Cuando Goon lo poseyo, cuando las Cavernas Del Este se vinieron abajo, cuando lo apuñale, yo... Yo... No sabía que decir, tenía un nudo en mi garganta, por primera vez me senti arrepentido de eso.

Caí de rodillas a lo que podría llamar piso, llorando, todo lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa mia, yo provoque esto, ¡Lo provoque todo!. - ¡¿ES ASI COMO LO ATORMENTAS, AZERON?!. - Gritaba llorando, estos horribles momentos se repetían una y otra vez, provocando una tortura para mi, sabía que esto tambien lo veía Junjie, esta era su mente, él debe estar pasando por algo peor que yo.

Fui un idiota, un desgraciado, no tengo honor, soy un ser inmundo.

Yo provoque todo esto, es culpa mia, ¡Culpa mia!, ¡Mi hermano esta sufriendo por culpa mia!

* * *

_**Por fin me llego una idea. Siento que perdi el toque con mis fics, pero no se preocupen, me recuperare... Eso espero, ._.**_

_**Kai no es tan mal hermano despues de todo, ¿No?, :3**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**_

_**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA INFIERNO, TENEBRIS Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**_

_**Su Doncella Del Lemon que se vengara pronto **_

_**-LaDiosaYenapa...**_


End file.
